A Dangerous Apettite
by Ame Chisei
Summary: It was never a good idea to touch a girl when she's hungry and walking at a desert under the blazing sun. ONESHOT! R&R! NO FLAMES! Set during the gang's venture to Veldt (with John haha). (Cover Image: Mine! An old FA XD) I don't really know how to rate so, I just go on with T XD


**Yo~! Ame's back! Missed me? (No... XD)**

 **So yeah, This is my very first one-shot! Gah... Writing one is nerve-wracking~! for me... XD**

 **(NOTE: _Italic lines are the thoughts XD_ )**

 **Before we (you) go on, like always... Disclaimers first: Aveyond and its character does not belong to moi!**

 **Anyways! On with the story!**

* * *

The glare of scorching hot sun up in the cloudless sky burned their skin, it certainly is a problem for the sword singer and the vampress. The pale woman complained and bothered the paladin whose soul she stole and locked inside the accursed pendant of her necklace while the girl kept quiet and kept her own rants about the stupid sun glaring straightly at them inside of her. The girl walked ahead of them, her cheeks flushed with the shade of red.

She stole a glance at the rest of her gang on her shoulder. The summoner seemed to enjoy the sun and smiled at it, the sword singer wanted to break her happiness but abandoned that thought. The dragon rider is the same too, he wasn't disturbed by how much heat the big gas-filled ball in the sky is giving them, instead, he's bothered about the two bickering women fighting over him. Though has a nearly white skin, the bar woman does not seem to care enough if she gets a tan just by walking towards to their destination, she only cares on irritating the dragon rider and planning to make her trusty rapier carve something on the summoner's beautiful face. _God they're loud._

The sun priest just followed them and enjoys the only entertainment silently while maintaining his distance from her; he must have sensed the danger along her proximity. That's right. Anyone who dares to step in the circle of Rhen will die from her mighty blade. Now that she thought about it, all of them are nowhere near her and away from her within 2.5 meter radius, well, except for one person.

In spite of knowing the danger and the vampiress's warning, the sorcerer walked beside her. The sword singer kind of expecting for Lars to vex her but he's just walking beside her, looking straight ahead the sandy desert. She stole a glance at him, is he bothered by the heat or not, Rhen couldn't tell. With that straight and deadpan face, who would know?

Her stomach started to growl, demanding for an immediate partake of the food. No one heard it however, the party knows that she's hungry, another thing to add to their reason not to be in a close distance to her. The belly of the sword singer did not quit on fussing about its emptiness. _Dammit!_

Taking the aura that surrounds Rhen had gotten heavier and darker as a question, Elini smiled, "Don't worry, we're near." John agreed. The sword singer didn't answer. If Elini said that and the stupid pirate agreed with her, then there is no reason to unsheathe her sword and swing it around like a madman, in her case now, a hungry madwoman.

She didn't know how much time had it been after the woman from Veldt had calmed her by telling that they are near towards their next destination. _Honestly, is the definition of people of Veldt of the word 'near' is different among others?_

With the blazing sun and the hungry calls of her stomach, no one knows what she'll do. She began to slouch and hunch her body, her hands swaying and her own feet, dragging on the sandy dunes while walking. Rhen felt and looked like she's dead in and out, she could have sworn that she heard vultures circling above her. _I'm not dead yet, stupid birds._ Along their way, the sword singer started to eye the tigers and cacti, skewered on a stick and being grilled. _Mmmmm, kebab_. The scorpions did not escape from her hungry eyes too, thinking them inside a bowl, with a hot tasty liquid and vegetables in it.

Oddly, Lars started to worry about his hungry companion beside him. She started to drool just by looking at the possible threat around them as things that will fill her belly. He sighed and took a hold of her shoulder. As his hand landed, all of them stopped on their tracks, Elini frowned, Marge face palmed, John hid behind the two women, Galahad cling unto the vampress's arm despite of being the king's most favored paladin and Te'ijal started to think about the arrangement for Lars's funeral and thought some few words for her elegy to the boy.

The sword singer's eyes glowed red and it scared the crap out of her friends, as if they finally had seen basilisk in a form of a violet-haired girl. Before anyone could ever blink, they found her biting the sorcerer's head like some large dog. He didn't feel something at first but as she sinks her teeth at the point he felt it to his skull, Lars started to panic. He ran around, yelling accursed words known to mankind and proclaiming how it hurts. Galahad and John followed them as the sorcerer to sprint around until he hit himself on a big statue. The two passed out.

He jolted up as he convinces himself that it was a bad dream. The sorcerer stared at the exotic decorations and furnishing of the house. There's only one conclusion that he can drew, they are already in Veldt. _I must be in Elini's house._ Lars kicked the ridiculously thick blanket off him. The moment he stood up, a large pain had attacked his head. Fearing the worst, he reached up to his head and felt the bandage wrapped around. It wasn't a dream, Rhen did bite him on his head and it hurt like hell. Remembering such scene made him shiver.

Noises coming from the kitchen made his head throb in pain. As much as it pains for him to do it, slowly, his feet made its way to the kitchen. There, sounds of merriment are audible, not only that, he also heard sounds of someone munching and gorging food endlessly like there is no tomorrow. As his foot shifted, everyone, except the hungry girl, looked at him and asked how is his head faring him, he just grunted and took a seat beside Rhen, another stupid move by yours truly. Again, everyone panicked.

They braced themselves for the worst but Rhen did no such aggressive and childish act just like before, instead she offered him a meal and gave him a smile, as if she didn't go cannibal on him earlier. With the two having their moment, Te'ijal whistled and they silently scooted away from the kitchen, giving them privacy.

Without acknowledging that the two of them are now alone, the sorcerer only stared at the food in front of him. He sneak a glance at the side of Rhen's table, different types of food sprawled out in front of her and he then glanced at her. The way she's eating now is not really lady-like and seriously highly inappropriate.

"Hey, if you're not going to fill your stomach with the food I gave you, then it'll just end up in my tummy so eat up idiot." she teased him with a smile. Fearing that he won't be eating a single bite until later, he too stuffed his face with the Veldtorian food.

It was not much of a surprise anyway, even way back, after she was bought off from a slave trade by his mother and arrived to their household. The moment her mistress Rona give her permission to eat her daily ration, Rhen will eat it in a split of a second. He first thought it was because she may not have had enough meal before she was bought from the hellish slave trade market but it wasn't.

Her habits continued. Lars is amazed though, normally, girls would be concerned about the amount of food that they eat in a day and start to be insecure about their weight and begin fussing about it, he'd been there, from his mother to Elini herself but Rhen is a different case. She paid no heed on how much she had eaten, much less to the pounds she had gained.

He looked at her once again, "Are you really sure that you're not all eyes? Can you really eat that all?"

"What? This is not all for me, it's for all of us to share!" she declaimed, puffing her cheeks at him, "And so what if I eat a lot?! I'm hungry and a growing lady! Don't underestimate a girl's appetite!"

He mentally laughed at her. The sorcerer, instead of disgusted of her behavior about eating, he found it amusing. Lars studied Rhen's face, such white and round face covered with bits of rice, who would have knew that this girl wields a mean sword and is prophesized to kill an old wrinkly dude?

And her, eating in such demeanor. He chuckled at this, making the girl raise an eyebrow in confusion. Now, the sorcerer is amused.

He leaned in, closing his distance to her. The sword singer's face flared up and started to leave but the sorcerer grabbed her wrist. Amethyst eyes bore with hazel ones, both find each fascinating. The tables had turn.

He found himself staring straightly at her violet eyes, admiring her face, her white skin, her sauced stained cherry lips and her rosy cheeks. Lars did not manage to restraint himself to place his own lips on top of hers. Though there's a lot of sauce on her feather soft lips, it did not matter to him.

The original plan was to tease her with short and subtle kiss however he betrayed his own scheme. The way her lips slightly parted and her eyes looked at his, even with the food being on her face, she's just too damn adorable! The sorcerer can't resist to make the kiss long and deep.

The sword singer's eyes fluttered and her hands found its way on his back. She craned her neck, wanting more of his kisses. They broke the kiss, and Rhen gasped for air. Lars smiled with content but frowned later on, she asked why, still embarrassed on what happened between them earlier.

"You... Tastes like gravy."

Meanwhile, downstairs, at the very living room of the summoner's abode, the rest of the gang lounged. "Ah...~ Is it nice to be young and in love?" the pirate mused.

"You sound like an old man, old man." Te'ijal teased, as if she's not older than the bumbling pirate.

They were just relaxing when suddenly they heard Lars, yelling at the top his lungs. His scream had gotten closer to them and there he is, running around Elini's enormous living room, knocking of almost anything with Rhen biting off his head, again. The summoner began calculate how much the damage they caused, the barmaid laughed her butt off, the sun priest and the paladin ran to them to apprehend the running youth and the vampiress sighed.

"We warned him."

* * *

 **It's really sad that Amaranth had decided to stop making the Aveyond series after the 4th one, unless they decided to place up a Kickstarter Campaign.** **It's good and all but they made took away some of the seriousness and focused on puns and making the player laugh (I laughed, I don't know the others though)** **Although funny, it's annoying too. It's a great thing that they changed a little bit of its game play, like the battle system and the like from the Lost Orb, the ability to choose your, *ehem* *ehem*, OTP, (LELS) but, what's with the old dudes? (Excluding Boyle). I was forced to just take the two ending, with Boyle and... without him but with the squirrels XD (TOTAL WORLD DOMINATION! OF CUTENESS & FLUFFYNESS!) (MAYGASH!). I wish they could have made the "Last One" better than the rest, to be honest, the game was short for me. I really thought it's going to be a "by part" one like the three, but nooooooooooooo~! They just had to announce that will be the last~! *sigh***

 **Do not be angry by my own opinion, I know some Aveyond fans agree with me! (and some don't, I know.) But still! You get the idea!**

 **So too relieve my frustration (and mostly sadness), I just wrote a few fanfics, one shots and by chapters, of moi childhood game... Huhuhuhuhu**

 **Just ignore my pointless rambling. Did yah enjoy zee fanfic of mine? XD If you did,** **be sure to leave a review behind if yah like, (I'm not forcing you XD)**

 **Laters~**

 **-雨**


End file.
